


The Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut, and i have no idea where it came from, and wolf stuff i guess, but here have it anyway, i dunno, i wrote this in like 2 hours off of sudden inspiration, it's super fast paced sorry, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was flirting with a human girl. That's not acceptable in Pack Law. Shiro, as Alpha, has to teach Lance a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> LOTS OF GAY, GAY SMUT.

"So she's your new fancy, huh?"

Lance's skin crawled. Icy shivers raised the hairs on his neck and stiffened his spine. He accidentally slammed the door shut. Head bent low, slightly hunched like a puppy caught in the act, he turned and looked at Shiro.

His...'leader' for lack of better words was standing in the entrance hall, arms folded over his pushed out chest. His eyes stared Lance down like a predator, or a scorning parent. Yellow glinted in his eye. Oh, Shiro was _not_ happy.

It was almost unheard of for Shiro to be angry. Irritated, yes. Frustrated, absolutely. Fatigued, too common. Angry? That seemed like a terrifying event, the kind that would make a person freeze in fear on the spot. A wild pack of thirty bears chasing after him scared Lance less than the idea of Shiro ever being angry with someone.

And here we was. He'd awakened the roaring thirty bears within Shiro and already, his throat was drying up.

"H...Hi, Shiro..." Lance waved sheepishly, slowly turning to face his Alpha. In his other hand his backpack dangled. Even though he was into his second year of college, Lance preferred to carry his stuff in a backpack. Which was where he'd been hanging around with his friends, and where he'd met Nyma, a foreign-exhange student.

Shiro must have picked up her scent. He'd been meaning to ask Shiro about her, but knowing how possessive the leader could be about his pack mates, Lance doubted the older male would approve.

Now he knew more than he ever wanted to that Shiro didn't approve of dating outside the pack.

"I told you, nobody who isn't Lycan is allowed," Shiro raised the side of his lip a little to flash a fang. How calm his voice was only made Lance more uneasy.

"I..."

He couldn't lie. He'd been hanging around her to try and make a move. But admitting that to his Alpha right now would be suicide. Or close, anyway.

"Drop it."

The backpack clattered on the tile floor.

"Come here."

His knees shook from weakness. He felt like the closer he came to the other, the bigger Shiro grew until he towered. A few inches' height difference now seemed like stories. Lance stepped slowly up in front of him, only a foot apart. This close, he could see the raging flames of his doom inside Shiro's black coal eyes.

"No reasons?"

Lance looked down. "No, sir..."

A firm hand gripped the area of flesh between his neck and shoulder, wrenching him forward. He groaned in surprise, tossed to the side and in front of Shiro. A harsh push on his back thrust him forward.

"To my room."

_Oh no._

Going in Shiro's room meant punishment. As rare as it was to piss Shiro off, if a pack member did somehow manage to break the Pack Law, they'd be taken to Shiro's room to be punished. Usually it was bites, bruises, a cut or two on whoever committed the crime when they came out. But nobody was seriously hurt, and were never 'taught their place' in cruelty. If you broke Pack Law, like shifting outside the Full Moon without a good damn reason, you'd be asking for a good push or two.

But intending to mingle with someone outside the pack, let alone a mortal...? No one had ever done that. Lance felt his stomach explode with fear.

"Move it."

Before he could be pushed again, Lance started forward. Slowness was forgotten and he rushed to Shiro's room. Thank god nobody else would come home from work or studies for a while...He didn't need them yelping as he got his ass kicked. At the door he stopped, looking back at his Alpha in fear.

Shiro pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open. Inside was a rather surprisingly tame room - gray carpeting, black bed sheets, a wooden black desk, a sliding door closet with a wall mirror. Bookshelves, ceiling fan, clothing hopper...Nothing was really 'dungeon-y' about the place like Lance had imagined it to be in the past.

Another shove pushed him inside. He stumbled and looked over his shoulder to watch Shiro close and flip the door lock. The male's eyes stayed fixed on the lock as he commanded firmly, "On the bed."

Wordlessly Lance shrugged off his jacket. No need for this he guessed. He hung it on the bed post, then walked over in shame and sat on the bed. While fear still burned in his abdomen, his mind fogged with guilt and shame. He could only hope he didn't get fucked up too badly and that the others wouldn't ask...

"You know, I somehow had a feeling you'd do this eventually," Shiro said matter-of-factly. Lance looked up at him. The cyborg turned around, looking to him. "I should have done this sooner. Maybe it would have kept you from ever trying to stray in the first place."

"W-What?" Lance asked. In a blink Shiro had darted across the room, charging full speed. His superior jumped and climbed over him, pinning his hands tightly over his brown hair and his legs underneath Shiro's thighs. Fear and confusion mixed with shock. He hadn't even had a chance to reflectively defend himself from the attack...

Now rendered defenseless, Lance looked his Alpha in the eyes, brows upturned. Shiro didn't say a word. He looked determined, black eyebrows furrowed. Then without warning he bent down and bit on Lance's neck, hard.

The sudden and paralyzing rush of pain made him cry out. It hurt. The pain tore through his chest and head. He could feel the muscles and skin under Shiro's mouth begin to shift and slowly tear, causing another outcry of pain and alarm. The sound of his skin breaking and the feeling of flesh giving way, along with the wet lick of Shiro's tongue forced a shudder down his back.

The pulsing sensation made the bleeding feel worse than it actually was. A small trickle pooled around the bite wound, then dripped over his collarbone. Shiro's head drew back and he licked his bloody lips.

_W...Was that it...?_

The Alpha slammed his lips over Lance's. With force, the younger one's lips parted and he tasted his own blood on his leader's tongue. Such a deep violation felt intruding, but at the same time, the restriction of his own movement coupled with the taking of his mouth felt...electrifying.

 _Wait._ Was he really into this!? He knew he was into guys, but--

Shiro's knees shifted to let Lance's legs go and push his thighs up, lining their bodies closer together. With their waists now aligned and Shiro's legs in between Lance's, he used his knees as a brace to push roughly up to Lance's jeans. Unable to speak or move, save twist his hips, Lance moaned. Wait, was his leader going to take him...!?

Another slow, crass grinding gave him a good clue. Yeah, looked like that was what's happening.

The rowdy and harsh thrusting continued, his leader picking up force and pace until Lance was squirming and pleasure was rippling from his waist. He couldn't help how wiggly he was getting - somehow he'd dreamed of this, much to his disturbance, but for it to happen was...a whole new matter of its own. And in the back of his mind, he wondered how good his leader was with those hips of his.

Shiro shifted so his robotic hand held Lance's wrists in place while he reached to the top drawer of his nightstand. Lance tried to look, but Shiro pulled his head away with another tongue-deep kiss. Whatever it was, Lance hoped it wouldn't hurt.

The sound of a lid flicking open made him open his eyes. Shiro pulled away, acting as if nothing unusual had just happened. Hair shuffled and skin red, Lance leaned forward, heated and puzzled.

"Take your clothes off."

Had to follow commands. Without a word, cheeks burning in embarrassment, Lance disrobed. He didn't want to look and see Shiro watching. As he lifted his arms to pull his shirt off over his head he drew a sharp breath. The movement of the skin on his bite made more pain rush through the area. Shit, that was going to hurt for a while...

Once he had awkwardly kicked his underwear off he stood straight, drawing a nervous breath. He turned and gawked at Shiro who had stripped already, holding his human hand around his erection. And staring right back at him.

"Get on the bed. And lean back."

_Oh. So this really was happening._

His movements were jerky. From uncertainty or lack of motor function thanks to his arousal he had no idea but it was making it cumbersome to climb back onto the bed. As instructed he leaned back, watching Shiro climb back over him. Their lips collided again with Shiro's initiation. When Lance's hands reached to try and wrap around the other, Shiro's metal hand gripped and threw them behind Lance's head again.

"No."

Lance nodded, swallowing.

The makeout resumed. He could feel his lips swelling from all the raw action they were getting. The brush of Shiro's erection against his inner thigh made him inhale, his back arching reflexively.

"Don't act shy," Shiro growled. "I know you and Keith have been fucking. I know you're not new to this."

Jeez, how many of his secrets did Shiro _know_ , exactly?

The Alpha's mouth moved downwards to Lance's other side, nipping and sucking the skin of the right side of his neck. Lance leaned his head to the side, pressing his lips together and "mmh"ing sounds of pleasure. Sounds of something slick reached his ears and seconds later, a cold wetness pressed up to his anus. Sudden, but definitely arousing. Lance's head leaned back as he moaned, lifting his hips up to the wet lube. Well, at least Shiro had the kindness to prepare him before fucking his ass in.

One finger pushed its way in and then another. The two curled, pulling out and in, loosening the ring of muscle holding his sphincter tight. Practice and often-performed anal sex had made it easy for Lance to get comfortable, loosening and accepting the physical stretching. Which looked to be a good thing - once he had a chance, Lance looked down to really see how large Shiro was. And it was way larger than Keith, or any toy he'd purchased for the two of them.

This was going to be one hell of a lesson...

At four fingers he felt the stretching finally kick in. He'd never had to open up to such a size, but if he was going to have to take Shiro's width he'd need all the stretching - and lube - he could get.

Shiro stopped. Lance had a chance to catch his breath. More slick noises, and then the fingers were back, but now with the head of Shiro's cock pressing over his sensitive anus. It made him gasp and he held his breath. His Alpha had to use force to penetrate, his younger pack member having never taken something so large. The strain on his back entrance was nearly painful and Lance grit his teeth, his head leaning back.

The pain subsided as Shiro stopped, waiting. Slowly Lance's body lost its tenseness, and seeing the physical change, Shiro's hips picked up a slow rhythm. Slow not at all meaning 'gentle.'

"Ah...! AH!" Lance bit down on his bottom lip. Each harsh push into him felt like it was pushing him to the brink of what he could handle, but just from the feeling of Shiro's cock along the inside of his back end, he knew there was still plenty of his Alpha he had yet to take. He doubted he could handle all of it...

Not that he had the choice to decide it. Within minutes, despite Lance's lack of readiness, Shiro was going hard and pounding almost down to the last inch inside his younger pack member. The bed frame slammed against the wall and Lance's cries of pleasure rang in his ears. For a punishment for wishing for someone outside the pack, this wasn't so bad...

In fact, for an instant, he considered breaking Pack Law more than once just to get more of it.

Lance reminded himself he was currently being fucked into submission by his leader, ass open and full of Shiro's cock, and it made blood rush to his head. His mind fell dizzy. Suddenly this was far more pleasurable than before.

The tip of Shiro's length pushed right up against Lance's prostate, pressing into the soft and sensitive nerves. Lance screamed, his body quivering in a blinding wave of euphoria.

"No one else outside this pack will do this."

Shiro's words seemed distant, foggy and incomprehensible, but they still branded Lance's mind and instilled a firm belief in his leader's words. Each syllable was elongated, emphasized by a hard thrust.

"No one else will take you without my permission."

Lance might as well be waking all of China with his voice, how loud he was screaming.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Say it again."

"YES!"

"Who leads this pack?"

"You do."

A hand pressed to his throat, pushing his jaw back and his head into the pillow. "Say my name," Shiro snarled into his ear.

"S...Shiro."

His hand pulled away and the fucking resumed.

"Who leads you?"

"S...Shiro..."

His voice shook and forming words proved difficult.

"Who commands you?"

"Shiro...!"

"Who decides who you love?"

"Shiro!" Lance's voice cried out his leader's name louder each time, climax building.

"Who decides who you get to fuck?"

"SHIRO!"

"Who is in charge of what you do?"

"SHIRO!!"

"Who has the deciding word?"

_"SHIRO!!"_

"Who do you obey, and only obey?"

 _"SHIRO!!"_ He couldn't breathe. His breaths were fast and sweat trickled over his skin.

"Who am I?"

_"SHIROO!!"_

"Say my name again."

_"SHIROO!!"_

"Scream it."

_**"SSSHHIIIRRROOO!!"** _

Explosions boomed through his body. His mind released and turned to steam. In a small rush, he felt his cock twitch, white cum dribbling and pooling in streams over his own stomach. His voice didn't quiet down until a minute after, his voice hoarse and throat sore. A tiny splurting noise muffled from his back and and he shuddered, feeling a warmth seep through inside him.

Now he'd been claimed. He knew exactly what that meant.

A soft, breathy kiss was placed on his forehead and his hands were released. Lance was too weak to move them. His vision was burry and his body burned from heat.

"Learned your lesson?"

Lance panted and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes sir."

A small grunt accompanied his leader pulling out, the lube luckily making it easy. With a 'pop!' his ass was empty save for the warmth Shiro had left inside him. Already, soreness was setting in. He couldn't move, couldn't will his muscles to obey, even when he tried to.

"Rest."

 _Oh thank god._ Lance had no issues with that order.

Shiro returned a minute later to slip a towel under Lance's hips so the other could sit up without worrying about the cum getting on the sheets. Feeling it drip out of him in one large rush made him shiver. Another towel was thrown at him and Lance used it to wipe his stomach.

"You may go to your room now."

Lance paused.

"...Can we..."

"Yes."

Lance raised his head.

"Keith and I do it all the time."

"That cheating motherfucker!"

Shiro's eyebrows raised. "I thought he'd told you. You couldn't smell my musk on him?"

Lance pouted. "No. The bastard takes a shower like five times a day."

"Oh." The other shrugged. "You're welcome to join us at any time."

Lance's face turned twenty shades darker. "UH."

"Go on, Lance." It wasn't an offer.

Immediately Lance grabbed his clothes. He took both towels, folding them so they didn't mess up his clothes. Quickly his head darted back and forth, looking up and down the hall for anyone else who might have come home. Nothing. With the grace of a gazelle he bounded to his room and slammed the door shut.

Fifteen minutes before, Keith had come home and, without a word, listened to all of it from the other side of the door. He now crept out from the laundry room across Shiro's room, grinning. Shiro opened his door and leaned on the doorframe.

"Mission accomplished," Keith sneered in glee.

Shiro smirked. "I didn't know he was that easy to play."

"Oh, he's been flirting with that girl for weeks. I knew it'd make the perfect excuse."

"I knew he'd fall for the 'punishment' too."

"Well now we know he was into it."

"We all knew he was, Keith."

Keith bit his lip. "You...didn't think he was actually going to run off with that girl, right?"

Shiro snorted. "Believe me, I know. That boy has no chance of ever getting a girl to get with him, I knew there's no way it would work."

"Wow, that's cruel, Shiro."

"But true."

Keith laughed. "At least our trick worked."

Shiro winked. "We'll have to explain it all to him over dinner."


End file.
